Free Fall
by JainaXF
Summary: Satine’s thoughts before and during Christian’s serenade in the elephant. It always seem to me that Satine gave in to Christian relatively rapidly given her convictions, so here is my interpretation …


Fanfic _Moulin Rouge_

Title : Free Fall

Author : Jainaxf

Summary : Satine's thoughts before and during Christian's serenade in the elephant. It always seem to me that Satine gave in to Christian relatively rapidly given her convictions, so here is my interpretation …

Disclaimer : No, I don't own any of the Moulin Rouge characters, I'm just playing with them …

Note : This is my first fanfic (Moulin Rouge or other), I hope you'll like it ! Please, read and review ! Oh, and English is not my first language (I'm French), so excuse me for any grammar mistakes !

''Duke? I'm not a Duke… I'm a writer… He wasn't trying to trick her or anything… It's about love… It's about love overcoming all obstacles…"

_God, why am I thinking about him now ? He is just a naïve and idealistic young boy ! Although he is really good with words … Their encounter has been very weird with what must have been one of the biggest case of mistaken identity in history. God he must have thought me crazy trying to seduce him while he really wanted to do a poetry reading ! Despite that he seems to have form a crush on me_ … She sighed. Well she would have to make him understand that life was not a play. Still his song and their dance had seemed magical and kept troubling her.

Satine could see that he was still awake, apparently staring at his window in her direction. Satine slowly walked closer to see him better and saw he was back at his typewriter. Suddenly she felt an urge to express the emotions running through her. That was a point she had in common with Christian : she loved to sing.

**SATINE:**  
I FOLLOW THE NIGHT

She was feeling a little sad after this night. Maybe because it had reminded her what she had to put up with and what she could not afford to do. Satine was still staring at Christian's window. It was not as if she had any choice. This life was much better than living on the streets.

CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT  
WHEN WILL I BEGIN TO LIVE AGAIN?

ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY

Soon, she would finally be able to be an actress and change her life. All she had to do was to seduce the real Duke.

WHAT MORE COULD YOUR LOVE DO FOR ME?

Love from a penniless writer would lead her nowhere, no matter how sincere, good-looking and charming he was.

WHEN WILL LOVE BE THROUGH WITH ME?

No, she did not have place for love in her life.

WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM  
AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS?

Dreaming could only bring false hope and pain in the end, it did not belong to the underworld.

Satine decided to climb up to the top of the elephant : she loved the view and she felt always freer here. While climbing, she saw that Christian was not to be seen anymore. He must have go to sleep, thought Satine. Perhaps I will finally be able to get him out of my head.

ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY  
WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM

AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS?

She let herself immerge completely in her song, paying no attention to her environment.

ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY  
FLY, FLY AWAY

Suddenly she had the sensation that someone was watching her.

"Sorry!"

After uttering a cry of surprise, she turned and found herself looking in the eyes of the writer. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…I saw your light on, and I…I climbed up the…

- What?

What was he doing here, at this hour and just when she had managed to pull him out of her head ?

- I couldn't sleep, and I want-I wanted to thank you for…helping me get the job.

Oh, it was only that ! Satine felt relieved :

Oh! Of course… Yes, Toulouse…Toulouse was right. You're…_wonderful. Wait, where did that come from ?_…you're very talented, she finished stuttering a little. Why was he making her so nervous ? Usually, it was the other way around ! She went on :

It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway, I'd better go, because we…uh, we both have a big day tomorrow.

She began to walk out, feeling an urge to get away from this man, no this boy who disturb her more than anyone before. However he did not let her go so easily :

Wait! No, please, wait…

What does he want now, thought Satine, feeling a little exasperated and somehow anxious.

- Before, when we were…when we were…when you thought I was the Duke… you said that you loved me. An-and I wondered if…if—

She knew what he was doing to ask her now. _Well, so much for making him understand her status gently._ _It was probably best to get this thing out of their way now anyway. _So she finished his question :

- If it was just…an act?

- Yes!

- Of course, responded Satine immediately, with far more certainty than she felt in reality. _If their circumstances have been different …Stop it, no good to think about "what if" now. _

- Oh…it just felt…real.

He seemed so convinced of what he was saying, this idealistic poet. _And I have to be the one who explain to him the realities of my life._

She got closer to him :  
- Christian…I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe.

- Yes…  
Silly of me to think that you could…fall in love with someone like me.

He seemed so disheartened then that Satine had to add something to soften the blow a bit and make him understand that the problem did not lie with him personally :

- I can't fall in love with anyone.

Apparently, it was not something to say because now he looked horrified :

- Can't fall in love? But…a life without love, that's terrible!

_Oh no, not his idealistic beliefs again ! There no place for them in this place !_

- No! Being on the street, that's terrible!

_What do you have to say against that, now ?_

- No!  
_How can he say that ?_

Love is like oxygen!

_What in the hell is he talking about !_

- What?

- Love is a many-splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!

_Not another poetry reading ! This is the last thing I need right now !_

- Please, don't start that again.

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

- A girl has got to eat, replied Satine trying to stop him from singing.

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

He did not seem willing to stop

- She'll end up on the streets, tried Satine again. There was a power in his songs that scared her.

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

_All right, if he wants it that way, I'll beat him with his own game !_

LOVE IS JUST A GAME

_If there is one thing I learn at the Moulin Rouge, it is this !_

I WAS MADE FOR LOVIN' YOU, BABY  
YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVIN' ME

_Great, soon he will say I'm his soul mate or true love! I'm a courtesan, Christian, remember ?_ THE ONLY WAY OF LOVIN' ME, BABY  
IS TO PAY A LOVELY FEE

JUST ONE NIGHT  
GIVE ME JUST ONE NIGHT

_Who does he think he is ? I can't afford to make exceptions !_

THERE'S NO WAY  
'CAUSE YOU CAN'T PAY

IN THE NAME OF LOVE  
ONE NIGHT IN THE NAME OF LOVE

_Satine could not help chuckling at his antics._   
YOU CRAZY FOOL  
I WON'T GIVE INTO YOU  
She turned back and began to walk back towards the head of the elephant. _Time to end this now._

Don't…LEAVE ME THIS WAY _This one is obstinate ! How many times do I have to say …_

I CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR SWEET LOVE  
OH BABY, DON'T LEAVE ME THIS WAY

Despite herself, Satine felt stirred by his words and his face so sincere and so hopeful and his eyes … She turned away from him and try to concentrate to win the argument, despite the whirl of emotions he has awakened :

YOU'D THINK THAT PEOPLE  
WOULD HAVE HAD ENOUGH  
OF SILLY LOVE SONGS

He was getting near to her again.

I LOOK AROUND ME AND I SEE  
IT ISN'T SO  
Oh, no.

She smiled a little at that. _Of course, him and his bohemian point of view !_ She looked at him right in the eyes as she went on :

SOME PEOPLE WANT TO FILL THE WORLD  
WITH SILLY LOVE SONGS

He was now very close to her and touched her face softly. For a few seconds, Satine could not moved, mesmerized by his eyes and his warm, tender touch.  
WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?  
I'D LIKE TO KNOW  
Suddenly, she broke out of her trance. _What am I doing ! I can't allow him anything of that kind, it would be too dangerous ! _She nearly ran away from him and his spell.  
CAUSE HERE I GO  
Then, Christian ran to the Elephant's skylight and nearly lost his balance  
AGAIN!

Ah, no! _He is insane, he could be dead !_

LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG

- Get down, get down ! she reached trying to catch his hand.

WHERE EAGLES FLY ON A MOUNTAIN HIGH

Satine finally managed to take his hand and bring him back to safety. Relief flooded through her as she sang out pointedly to him :

LOVE MAKES US ACT LIKE WE ARE FOOLS  
THROW OUR LIVES AWAY FOR ONE HAPPY DAY

_Now that is enough, I must stop it before it gets out of hand._ She began to descend the stairs. But he was not to be evaded so easily :

WE COULD BE HEROES  
JUST FOR ONE DAY, he sang as he followed her.

_God, what does it take to make him understand that I can't afford to love even for one nigh, no matter how much I wish it ! And, even if we did it, he may seem wonderful now but then, everything will turn out bad, it _always_ does, _tried to convince herself Satine by thinking of her parents' relationship as her barriers were crumbling more and more.

YOU…YOU WILL BE MEAN

- No, I won't! _It's true that I cannot imagine him being like that, he seems so nice. Stop it, girl !_

AND I…I'LL DRINK ALL THE TIME, she went on, trying to keep her composure and grasping for any pretext.  
_He was looking at her intently from the heart-shaped window :_

WE SHOULD BE LOVERS

WE CAN'T DO THAT, replied Satine hesitantly, feeling her last walls falling.

WE SHOULD BE LOVERS  
AND THAT'S A FACT , he sang, smiling, seeming to know that his victory was close.

Satine knew she was lost then : _oh, the best way to get past through this is probably to give in, once this will be real, it probably won't last long, this fantasy will loose its lure. I have to let him know that it cannot last, though …_Deep down, Satine knew this thought was only a way to reassure herself towards the new emotions Christan had stirred in her, but it allowed her to go on, now that her head and her heart had found a temporary truce.

THOUGH NOTHING WILL KEEP US TOGETHER…

WE COULD STEAL TIME…

She approached him, finally allowing herself to enjoy the feelings Christian has created in her  
JUST FOR ONE DAY  
WE COULD BE HEROES FOREVER AND EVER  
WE COULD BE HEROES FOREVER AND EVER  
WE COULD BE HEROES

JUST BECAUSE I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

I…

CAN'T HELP LOVING…

YOU

HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS…

NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD

She felt overwhelmed by everything : their singing, his physical closeness …However, she could not help adding a last teasing comment…

- You're going to be bad for business. I can tell."

…before finally leaning and giving in the longing she felt to kiss him since the end of his first song to her. As the kiss deepened, their surroundings seemed to fade and she was soon unable to form any coherent thought, lost in a turmoil of delicious sensations.

Satine was slowly awakened by something ticklish under her nose. That was the most wonderful dream she had in years and she could still feel the warmth of his touch. She finally opened her eyes and uttered a little cry of surprise when she found Christian laying next to her, as naked as she was, his dark hairs under her nose. Her cry had awakened Christian and he looked at her, seeming a little worried :

"- Is something wrong ?

No …No. It is just that I'm not used to awake with someone besides me. Normally, they already left or at least gathering their clothes.

Well, they don't know what they are missing, said Christian his warm gaze enveloping her. Satine found herself blushing. This situation was so new to her, she had absolutely no idea how to react. So, she went back on the more familiar territory of teasing and exclaimed :

You know, if you had not been so shy, we would have gain time and done that yesterday. But in the end, it is probably better, I can't even imagine what the Duke would have done if he has surprised us like that ! That last remark made Satine a little nervous : _I still have to seduce the Duke …_But Christian interrupted her thoughts :

Even if he did not come, I would still be glad that we did not do anything at this moment … It would not have been real.

Of course, I thought you was the Duke … but Christian shook his head vehemently :

Not only that. It would have been just another job with one of your façade …

Now she was curious :

One of my façade ? What do you mean by that ?

From the moment I saw you, I was fascinated by you. Yet I had a feeling that there was more to you that what you show during the spectacle or your seduction techniques. He smiled : and I was right. I already got a glimpse of the real you during my song and after that, when I heard you singing.

Oh, you heard that, said Satine a little embarrassed.

Yes, it was beautiful ! But not as beautiful as you are right now..

Satine could not help but laugh a little :

Stop it ! I must look like a mess ! No make-up, my hairs uncombed …

He flashed her an adorable grin and responded :

Yep ! But This is the real you ! And that is what I love the most !

Satine smiled, blushing once again. This boy was a dream came true. Deep down, she knew at this moment that the reasonable part of her had already lost, and that she was already emotionally engaged. But as she looked into his green eyes before leaning to kiss him, she did not care. With him, she did not mind to fall, she knew he would be always be there to catch her.


End file.
